


Artorias's Lament

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Corruption, Gen, One Shot, Sad, Short Story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: The wolf knight's internal dialogue as he becomes corrupted, except its worded as a poem.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Artorias's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song The Fall of Artorias by Alex Roe. It's on Youtube.

Creeping....Crawling  
Seducing....Enthralling

Here in the gloom the darkness thrives. Screaming in agony I twist and writhe. Far from the sunlight I am losing the fight, but I swore to protect you my faithful ally. You chose to remain at my side during this plight, spared by my shield I beg you take flight...

"All of you, forgive me....For I have availed nothing!!"

The darkness of humanity is not to blame, it was the creature born of anger and pain. The maiden's harrowing scream drew me into the depths of the unseen. To halt the tide of the spreading dark, at the cost of snuffing out my soul's feeble spark....

The voices...the voices... A curse on my poor choices!!! The blackened bane now courses my veins... Gods help me... I cannot abide this pain...

It's in my head... It's red eyes leering... A wicked smile jeering...  
The shadows crush me under their weight...  
To be damned is my fate...  
As I limp back to the surface to wait, I succumb to the malice, the seething hate.  
I'm barely standing, profusely bleeding, with blue-black tears begging, pleading... Please stay away...

As the darkness tightens its grip, I feel my sanity slip. Becoming one with the Abyss, all my loved ones I will surely miss. But it was for them I took the risk...

For your sake I shall stand guard at the gate, fighting to keep the Abyss at bay...

"Whoever thou art, stay away!!"


End file.
